The present invention relates to patient support systems used in connection with radiological, x-ray and fluoroscopic examinations of patients with dysphagia. More particularly, the invention relates to a portable device used to support and position the body of patients afflicted with dysphagia.
Generally, dysphagia refers to a condition in which a patient has difficulty swallowing. Most often, such condition results from events such as cardiovascular accidents, cancer, post-radiation treatment, cervical spurring and esophageal spasms which effect the function of the esophagus. Treatment for dysphagia conditions often involve radiological examinations in which a radiopaque agent, for example a barium solution, is administered orally to a patient to allow examination of the digestive system by x-ray or other radiological equipment.
Typically, such equipment includes a radiation source and a background surface between which the patient is disposed. Chair-like devices are used to position a patient between the source and the background surface. Typically, however, such chairs are bulky. Because the space between the radiation source and the background surface is limited, the space available for the patient in the chair is also limited. Thus, such chairs are often inadequate for larger patients. In addition, where patients are brought to the testing area on support structures such as a stretcher or gurney, the patient must be transferred to the chair.